


good morning

by choerim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, They're In Love Your Honor, hyunjin used a frying pan as a weapon, overused word of soft because that is what this fic is, reference to the hoodie season lyrics because why not, silver-haired minho, they call each other dumbass bc i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerim/pseuds/choerim
Summary: Hyunjin found a man in his apartment (No, it isn't a corpse.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> [shrieks] idk what the hell is this. at least, i'm back with more soft hyunho and this.. shitty writing been sitting idly in my doc, not really expecting itself to see the light of day, but here we are again ;;; hope you enjoy tho :] 
> 
> (there are mentions of corpses just because hyunjin is weird) (and also this is me manifesting silver-haired lino) ([sobs]) (also this is so short i'm sorry i'll try to write longer ones, but for now you're stuck with this)
> 
> song to listen: sunshine by skz <3

Hyunjin found a man on his couch—the last time he did was on Halloween three years ago (and it was completely Jisung’s fault.)

When you’re friends with someone like Han Jisung, weird things happen—that includes finding a stranger on your couch because Jisung couldn’t deny the drunk stranger’s pleading to let him home, thinking that Jisung would kidnap him (like he even has the willpower to do such a sinister thing with that squishy face of his, really.) Naturally, Hyunjin’s apartment came to a choice because it was way closer.

Long story short, the drunk stranger woke up with a bang.

Thus, Hyunjin’s first instinct immediately upon finding _another_ man on his couch was to grab the frying pan, which coincidentally was sitting on the table because Hyunjin procrastinated. That was likely of him.

He learned his mistake on smacking someone face-first with a frying pan is worth a broken nose. (Hyunjin was really sorry, but there was no need to wake the stagnant memory up.)

Hyunjin approached the silver-haired man, their face unrecognizable as it was squashed onto the couch. (Is this man even breathing? How do they even breathe? Are they actually dead? Because Hyunjin doesn't really like the thought of finding a corpse at seven in the morning. Nevertheless in _his_ apartment.)

He gathered the courage to brush off the strands of hair covering the man’s face, his other hand holding the frying pan up high. 

When he saw the sculptured face he knew all too well, he let out a sigh of relief as he lowered down his mighty frying pan. 

He forced himself into the empty space left on the couch, just so he could see his significant other, Lee Minho, sleeping soundly. He smiled upon the sight. 

The sight was similar to that particular day two years ago, except that, well, Minho’s hair was brown. Similar to this morning, the gleaming sunlight blinding his eyesight, him who just woke up from his slumber, and Minho who was asleep at the bus stop—his head falling occasionally, but never waking up.

That day when Hyunjin was late and the guilt swept over him if he ever left the sleeping man alone, eventually waking the man up from his rest. Hyunjin didn’t regret anything, quite honestly, even if he needed time to admit it.

Seeing from the outfits that Hyunjin is sure from yesterday’s, Minho really passed out after coming home from work late.

It’s been a routine for the two. Hyunjin with his morning classes, Minho with his many part-time jobs, and mornings were rare to be shared between them. Only good morning kisses, see you later kisses, and good luck kisses—no spilled coffee or toasts as breakfast, but Hyunjin was content for now. 

Maybe, he should try it for once.

Hyunjin stood up after playing with his boyfriend’s long and pretty eyelashes. Letting the water steam and make coffee for two, iced for Hyunjin and hot for Minho, how the two preferred.

He came back, now sitting on the floor, facing his unconscious boyfriend as he started poking all over his face—his fingers dancing around that is sure to annoy the elder.

“Minho hyungie~ Wake up, it’s morning.” He whispered softly, but close enough for Minho to hear. He continued to poke around the body, now targeting the elder’s chest and stomach. The latter let out a groan as he stretched his arms.

“Good morning, dumbass. Want coffee?” Hyunjin asked and Minho smiled as his face fell to the initial position, now facing Hyunjin.

“Morning to you too, idiot.” Minho took the coffee mug from Hyunjin’s grasp, his lips swept onto the younger’s forehead. _He’s warm_ , Hyunjin mused.

Moments passed by like this are warm. Moments passed by with Minho are always warm, even in winter mornings or night showers, Minho is always warm. 

Minho sat up, Hyunjin quickly followed to his side. Both sipping the coffee slowly. A smile grew. 

“Thanks,” he breathed. Hyunjin replied with a kiss on the elder’s nose, just as softly. His head fell in perfectly to the empty space that is Minho’s shoulder. _Warm_.

“So? Hair?” He gestured. Hyunjin eventually found a way to converse with the elder. For two years, they fell in and fell out, fell in and out, then they fell in deeper, deeper, and _deeper._ It took time for them to settle, but oh well, they’re together now. That’s all it matters.

Minho showed a toothy grin, the one that could melt Hyunjin anytime, anywhere (not that it matters, Minho’s existence itself could float him off the ground.) 

“Just wanted to try.” The elder’s fingers twirling over the silver threads, shining and shining, sunlight glistening through. “So, baby, how do I look?”

Hyunjin chuckled, listening to the tone of their friend’s song from Minho’s voice that leaks honey— so familiar and warm. Hyunjin in lieu of answering, pulled the elder’s head and kissed softly, probably couldn’t even be felt, but slowly. Slowly so Minho could notice his presence, again, always.

Hyunjin smiled. “It’s pretty.” He didn’t mention how his latest hair colour almost got him smacked on the face, Minho would surely frown and laugh at him. Hyunjin knew—he knew how Minho is. 

“Of course it does. Every colour looks great on me.” Minho said. Usually, Hyunjin’s responses were close to a groan or a roll of his eyes, but now, he just hummed. Taking the moment between them quietly and Minho understood. The back of their hands brushed, Minho took the lead and intertwined them— _warmer_. 

Minho pulled his hand close to his lips, showering it with feathery kisses—similar to snowflakes, glitters, marshmallows, cottons. Every one of them comes and goes like butterflies. Minho pulled away and he smiled, his silver-hair falling to his eyes that filled with stardust and constellations. Hyunjin smiled, his eyes turning into crescent moons. Their expressions reflected off of each other.

Minho leaned in, a chaste kiss left when their lips clashed. A warm breath filled the air when Minho yawned, Hyunjin’s giggles floated through their ears. A sweet tune Minho would never get bored of.

“Sleep again?” It was nature-like, a universal fact when Hyunjin talks with Minho in only two words or maybe one or too often none. Hyunjin does because Minho understands. Thoughts are often shared in an infinite space that connects them. Everything he wanted to convey, Minho read them, saw them, heard them—Minho was someone who knows Hyunjin too well, maybe more than Hyunjin himself.

“Haven’t you slept long enough?” Minho asked, his eyelids closing as their heads stacked on top of each other.

“Not with you.” Minho hummed and Hyunjin could feel him smile (somehow, in a way where their eyes doesn't meet yet Hyunjin knows.)

Minho pulled him by the chin, their lips meeting halfway, and the younger melted. _Warmer, sweeter_. They pulled away and Minho smiled.

“Just for an hour.” Minho left a kiss on the younger’s nose, pulling him into the bedroom where they shared their warmth.

The promised hour turned into three, but it's okay. It was a Saturday, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i went too far with hyunjin/frying pan story background ;;;; 
> 
> do leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed ! i kinda hesitated on posting this one bc it's one of my comfort story that i had written (and was kinda unsure about the writing style but oh well), so i hope you enjoyed it as much as i do !!
> 
> thank u for reading !! ♡


End file.
